Efectos Secundarios
by DarkyN.DiDemon
Summary: Stan esta celoso del nuevo "amigo" de Kyle… Kyle ya no aguanta los ataques de Cartman, los acosos de Kenny ni los arranques de celos de Stan… Cartman sabe algo que solo lo beneficia a él y Kenny simplemente compro la nueva porno del mes.
1. Chapter 1

"_**Efectos secundarios**__**"  
>Por Darky-chan<strong>_

Serie: South Park

_Declaimer:_ Los personajes de este fic NO me pertenecen a mí… T_T por desgracia… sino a sus autores (Trey Parker y Matt Stone) Yo solo los tomé para escribir esto espero que lo disfruten.  
><em><span>Advertencias:<span>_ Este FanFic contiene temática DRAMA, ANGUS, COMEDIA, SHONEN-AI/YAOI & no se que mas pueda llevar… así que a los lectores que no les guste este género les pido de favor que no sigan leyendo... GRACIAS (¬¬ no me hago responsable de NADA, por eso se los digo ahora y que no reclamen después por la cuenta del psicólogo.. D: piedad ya tengo muchas)  
><em><span>Aclaraciones:<span>_ Para empezar creo que esto es CASI igual a "Advertencia", o no? En fin, la historia no es robada sino que nació de mi retorcida imaginación… OK? Cualquier parecido a la realidad… Quizá sea coincidencia.  
><em><span>Clasificación:<span>_ +16  
><em><span>Sinopsis:<span>_Stan esta celoso del nuevo "amigo" de Kyle… Kyle ya no aguanta los ataques de Cartman, los acosos de Kenny ni los arranques de celos de Stan… Cartman sabe algo que solo lo beneficia a él y Kenny simplemente compro la nueva porno del mes.

_**Atte. Darky-chan**_

_**~*(o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o)*~**_

_**Capitulo No.1: **_

_-¡ME LARGO!- le grito el pelirojo a su mejor amigo._

_-¡ADETANTE NADIE TE VA A DETENER!- replicó el pelinegro sintiendo el portazo en la cara, giro su cuerpo mirando con ira a sus demás amigos -¿¡Qué!- _

_Les reto con la mirada a que comentaran algo sobre la escenita montada con su mejor amigo, Kenny solo suspiro cansado de escuchar la misma mierda una y otra y otra vez… Cartman soltó un bufido ignorando y siguió comiendo papitas mientras Stan tomaba asiento nuevamente para seguir estudiando algebra._

_Estaba enojadísimo, hacia solamente un mes y medio que las peleas con "su" judío habían aumentado, cuando niños no tenía que competir por su atención pero ahora… él aparecía en medio de los dos. Era SU culpa que su amistad se viese amenazada, era SU culpa que pasase menos tiempo con él. Y era la raíz de todos los demás males que lo atormentaban día a día a sus pobres 17. Revisaba sus apuntes intentando concentrarse pero nada, no entendía y medio renglón de las formulas o en donde se ocupaban… necesitaba a Kyle, pero no iba a ir tras él ahora mismo, de seguro ya estaba encamino a ver al mal nacido ese._

_-Esto apesta- murmuró para sí._

_-No- dijo Kenny bajo para no ser escuchado por el tercero –Es falta de honestidad-_

_Stan solo gruñó y volvió a meter la cabeza en los apuntes, faltaban cuatro días para el gran examen del cual no sabían nada. _

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

_Kyle ya se había hartado de las quejas de su supuesto mejor amigo, últimamente se daba a la tarea de buscar cualquier desperfecto a lo que hacía en especial a su relación. ¿¡Pero qué se creí? Él nunca atacaba su fallida relación con Wendy, siempre que volvían y rompían el estaba ahí para darle alguna palabra de aliento, intentando sacarlo adelante por más que odiase a la chica por ser tan puta._

_Ya poco le importaba lo que fuera a estudiar o si aprobaba el dichoso examen, por él que repitiera año y se enfriara las ideas. Se sentía frustrado y decepcionado del comportamiento de su amigo, no entendía la razón de sus enfermizos celos hacia Craig. Si era un buscapleitos, malhablado con pésimos hábitos como el fumar a cualquier hora del día pero tenía su lado tierno, muy enmascarado en sarcasmos y brusquedad pero los tenía ahí. Además fue quien le hizo reaccionar superar el hecho de que Stan solo lo vería como su mejor amigo... su hermano y no como algo más._

_De nuevo su frustración, no iba a volver a casa y aguantar a su pesada madre. Sacó el móvil y marcó el número de Craig…. Sonido de espera… espera… espera… hasta que descolgó._

_-¿Están tu padre o tu hermana?- preguntó sin rodeos._

_-Hola a ti también- le dijo Craig con sarcasmo al otro lado del auricular._

_-¿Están o no?- repitió molesto._

_-No están- contesto de mala gana –Salieron con Ruby y no vuelven hasta mañana-_

_-Bien me pasaré por allá en unos momentos- _

_Sin más colgó, Craig dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que se iba a divertir mucho esa tarde._

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

_-¡ME JODEE ALGEBRAAA!- gritó Stan aventando los libros y cuadernos a su alrededor, Kenny apenas si pudo esquivarlos mientras que otro termino en la cabeza de Eric provocando que el pokemon se le escapara._

_-Maldito hippie…- decía mientras le devolvía el libro de un lanzamiento –¡No te quejes nena, sino fuera por tus comentarios sobre el marica de Craig ese estúpido judío estaría acá ayudándonos!-_

_-¡Cierra la boca maldito gordo!-_

_-¡No me digas gordo!-_

_-¡Ya cállense los dos!- les reprimió el rubio –Me largo de aquí, últimamente no hacen más que discutir y de verdad quiero pasar el examen, no pienso desperdiciar mi verano en la escuela de recuperación-_

_Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio y decidieron dejar los estudios por hoy, mañana volverían a ver a Kyle y le volverían a pedir ayuda._

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

_-Mmm… Craig- suspiraba el pelirojo al sentir la boca del nombrado lamer su sexo._

_Craig me miraba divertido, le encantaba tener al judío tan activo. Hace solo unos momentos había aparecido tal y como dijo en la puerta de su casa, su expresión enojada casi a punto de llorar le decía todo "Stan", habían peleado por alguna tontería del moreno. Llevó Kyle a su habitación para medio oír todo el rollo mientras se fumaba algún cigarro. Era una reverenda estupidez que Stan montara su teatrito cuando se hablaba de su relación… ¡Qué lo superara! No era su culpa haber llegado antes de que él se diera cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por su super mejor amigo, aunque tampoco él tenía su historial tan limpio de porque le llegó al judío pero tampoco le pensaba decirle… todavía no..._

_-Aah….ah… - Kyle se sentía en una montaña rusa de pasión, no podía describir lo bien que se sentía ser sometido por el pelinegro. Cerró los ojos cuando Craig comenzó a acariciar su trasero obligando a levantar sus caderas –Máás…. Aah… Craig- jadeaba dejándose hacer._

_Craig complacido siguió masajeando su erección con su lengua moviendo su boca de arriba abajo. El menor arqueo su espalda al llegar al clímax, el otro trago y sonrió de lado desabrochándose sus pantalones. _

_-Pareces muy necesitado Broflovski- dijo al notar la nueva erección que tenía._

_-¡Es tu culpa idiota!- le respondió aventándole la almohada. _

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

_Eran como las once de la noche, le importaba una mierda hacer sus tareas, su mayor problema ahora era como reconciliarse con Kyle. No admitiría su error sobre los comentarios que hizo de Craig… la tenía difícil. Pero no era fácil sentir como su pelirrojo se alejaba lentamente de él para irse a enredar con ese tipo. Además… ¿Era el tipo de Kyle? Es decir Kyle era responsable y maduro, Craig no; Kyle esperaba formalidad y respeto en una relación, Craig nunca fue estable con sus parejas y era de saber que era un pervertido; Kyle era dulce, Craig un acido andante… ¡KYLE ERA SUYO! ¡NO DE CRAIG!_

_Celos, celos, celos…. celos que no podía controlar estaban arruinando su amistad, pero no sabía que hacer…. Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, necesitaba un plan y lo necesitaba ¡YA!_

_Se recostó en su cama recordando los viejo momentos que había compartido con su mejor amigo, como extrañaba esa época donde ambos eran inocentes, donde nada podía separarlos. Le extrañaba mucho, se sentía como un niño quien había perdido su juguete favorito, aunque Kyle era un humano… uno muy lindo. Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces se quedaba bobeando mirando su rostro en sus tutorías o las veces que lo admiraba dormido en su cama cuando hacían sus piyamadas. ¿En qué punto se había fijado en Craig que no lo notó? Repasaba una y otra vez los últimos 3 meses intentando descubrir algo, pero nada. Lentamente el sueño le fue venciendo hasta que al final se durmió._

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

_Ambos jóvenes intentaban recuperar el aliento, se encontraban acurrucados entre las sabanas, Kyle se aferraba al cuerpo del pelinegro escondiendo su cara en su pecho mientras el otro jugaba con los rizos de su cabello. Craig adoraba tenerlo tan dócil después de una larga sección de sexo desenfrenado, y es que ver a Brovfloski actuando tan tímidamente le encendía más. Kyle se acomodo un poco._

_-¿Vas a pasar aquí la noche?- preguntó sin dejar de jugar su cabellera._

_-Si- respondió dando un bostezo –Pero tengo que pasar a mi casa antes de ir a la escuela-_

_-De acuerdo- Se volvió a acomodar dejando descansar al pelirrojo mañana hablarían mejor del problema con Stan. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sintió como Kyle ya se había dormido, le parecía extramente angelical, y vulnerable, con la boca entre abierta respirando suavemente –Dios dame cordura- rogó a los cielos para no volvérselo a devorar en ese mismo instante, antes de rozar sus labios el sonido de un mensaje rompía el momento. Se giró con cuidado de no despertar a Kyle y leyó el mensaje._

_-¡Estúpido gordo!- maldecía tirando el celular a un lado ya se vengaría después… ahora solo se dedicaría a dormir, abrazó a Kyle dándole un fugaz beso en la frente. Se había enamorado… y enamorado enserio._

_**¿Será que Stan deseaba tener a Kyle como lo tenía Craig? ¿Cómo es que terminaron esos dos juntos? ¿Qué decía el mensaje que recibió Craig? ¿Aprobarán el examen? Respuestas quizá en el sig cap. :D**_

_**Continúa… **_

_Historia 100% original, no copiar, derechos reservados._  
><em><strong>By Darky_chan<strong>_

_**Aclaraciones finales: **_

[1] PRIMERA VEZ ESCRIBIENDO LEMMON! O_O *shokeada*

[2] oOo Siii… la hermana de Craig se llama igual que yo *Dato curioso e inútil* xDD

[3] Investigue un poco sobre el color de ojos de Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Butters & Kyle…. D: y bueno todos menos Kenny y Kyle tienen los ojos negros *Segundo dato curioso e inútil* Ahora pensé en usar los colores que leo y veo en fan arts y fics…. Reclamos? …. Sugerencias? O.o… Estoy abierta a opiniones…..

[4] El nombre de este fic lo había pensado originalmente como "Efectos" pero ese título también lo había pensado para una recopilación de oneshots sobre distintas parejas… pero luego me lo medite bien muuuy biiiieeen…. Y decidí agregar los de "Secundarios" …. No tiene nada que ver con la película D:

_**Darky's channel...**_

(Inicia la transmisión con una música de ultratumba con un letrero enorme que dice "Darky´s cannel")

Se ve a Darky practicando el carameldance….

Darky: Nuevooooooooooo proooyeeeeeeeectooooooooo!

Butters: ˆoˆ/ Ojala que pegué Neko-san

De pronto Darky se deprime y se va al rincón con un aura gris sobre ella

Darky: …..

Butters: Nooo Neko-san! D: NO SE DEPRIMAAA!

Darky: Mapple…. -A-/

Butters: Esperamos que les haya gustado…. Hasta la próxima

Darky: Gaaaooo! D,:

(Se corta la transmisión)


	2. Chapter 2

GOMEN POR TARDARME PEROOO LA ESCUELAAAA ME SECUESTRO! MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIOOO MUCHIIIISIIIMOOOO! Sin mas el fic :D

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Efectos secundarios<strong>__**"  
>Por Darky-chan<strong>_

Serie: South Park

_Declaimer:_ Los personajes de este fic NO me pertenecen a mí… T_T por desgracia… sino a sus autores (Trey Parker y Matt Stone) Yo solo los tomé para escribir esto espero que lo disfruten.  
><em><span>Advertencias:<span>_ Este FanFic contiene temática DRAMA, ANGUS, COMEDIA, SHONEN-AI/YAOI & no se que mas pueda llevar… así que a los lectores que no les guste este género les pido de favor que no sigan leyendo... GRACIAS (¬¬ no me hago responsable de NADA, por eso se los digo ahora y que no reclamen después por la cuenta del psicólogo.. D: piedad ya tengo muchas)  
><em><span>Aclaraciones:<span>_ Para empezar creo que esto es CASI igual a "Advertencia", o no? En fin, la historia no es robada sino que nació de mi retorcida imaginación… OK? Cualquier parecido a la realidad… Quizá sea coincidencia.  
><em><span>Clasificación:<span>_ +16  
><em><span>Sinopsis:<span>_Stan esta celoso del nuevo "amigo" de Kyle… Kyle ya no aguanta los ataques de Cartman, los acosos de Kenny ni los arranques de celos de Stan… Cartman sabe algo que solo lo beneficia a él y Kenny simplemente compro la nueva porno del mes.

_**Atte. Darky-chan**_

_**~*(o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o*o~o)*~**_

_**Capitulo No.2: **_

Caminaba en círculos en medio de la noche con el cuerpo entumido por el frío y el miedo de encontrarse sin nadie a su lado su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse dejando caer sus lágrimas en su rostro. El pesar de su cuerpo le balanceada de un lado a otro mareando ligeramente, sus pensamientos revueltos en un mar de dudas alcanzaba a murmurar entre sus labios el nombre de la persona que deseaba encontrar, un hilo de débil voz deseando a ser escuchada.

No muy lejos observo una extraña sombra asomándose entre unos árboles y parecía sonreírle con cinismo.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo apenas

Pero no hubo respuesta.

Lleno de curiosidad camino, casi arrastro, sus entumidos pies hasta llegar al árbol donde la sombra de hace unos momentos, no encontró nada y siguió buscando en el siguiente árbol al extraño ser. Llego hasta donde estaba el árbol más grande del bosque, ahí se encontraba esa extraña sombra recargada en el tronco, su imagen se volvió más nítida dejando ver a esa persona que mas deseaba ver.

-Te estaba esperando- le dijo extendiendo la mano.

Intentó armarse de valor y levantar su brazo para tomarlo, pero alguien lo a travesó abrazándolo antes.

-Tardaste mucho- hundió su cabeza besando el cuello de la chica en sus brazos. Juraba a ver visto su mirada burlona clavarse en la suya

-Stan…- le llamó Kyle intentando llamar la atención de este, camino un poco mas solo para mirar como el susodicho devoraba a besos a esa odiosa chica que tanto lo lastimaba desde niños… de verdad que la odiaba –Staaan- su voz ya sonaba cansada y triste. Juró que sus miradas se habían cruzado por un instante y el chico comenzó a tocar un poco más allá de las caderas de esa mujerzuela, Kyle se dejó caer de rodillas dejando sus lagrimas correr -¡Bastaa….!- llevó sus manos a la cabeza silenciando sus repugnantes sonidos -¡STAAAN ¡!-

Despertó cubierto de sudor, una pesadilla… solo una jodida y estúpida pesadilla. Un ligero temblor invadió su cuerpo, intentó pararse pero notó como unos fuertes brazos lo tenían firmemente atrapado por la cintura y al ver al dueño sonrió con ternura volviéndose a acomodar a su lado. Recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho desnudo del pelinegro y cerró los ojos respirando su aroma, aunque no le gustaba el olor del tabaco, en Craig no le parecía del todo desagradable. Debía admitir que su pareja y él tenían muy pocas cosas en común, sin embargo había algo en él que lograba atraparlo y destruir sus defensas… lo quería, lo quería mucho pero no lo suficiente como había querido a Stan por tantos años, eso le lastimaba un poco y lo hacía sentir como la peor de la basura del universo. Kyle sabía que gran parte de su corazón era de Stan y a su vez en el de él existía Wendy, obligándole a ser simplemente su amigo fiel, aquel que siempre le abriría los brazos. De nuevo el dolor golpeaba su pecho. Apretó mas su cuerpo contra Craig despejando aquellos malos recuerdos. No debería preocuparse mucho por eso, ahora estaba con Craig y es lo que le importaba.

-Kyle- murmuro Craig acariciando los cabellos de su pareja.

-¿Estas despierto?-

-Supongo que sí- contesto todavía adormilado

Kyle suspiro –Sera mejor pararnos y tomar una ducha- dicho eso se levanto rumbo al baño

-Mmmm…- protesto Craig abrazándolo por la espalda –A la mierda con la escuela porque no nos saltamos las primeras clases-

-¡Ni hablar Tucker!- Kyle le alzo la voz –El profesor de algebra dará el ultimo repaso de los temas-

-Tkz… pero tú ya sabes eso- se defendió

-Pero tú no- lo volvió a regañar –¡Y no quiero pasar mis vacaciones contigo yendo a la escuela!-

-Bien tu ganas…- jalo a Kyle dándole un beso rápido –Pero el baño lo tomamos juntos- le susurró con una sonrisa divertida

-Supongo que no hay más opciones- Craig negó

Ambos jóvenes entraron al baño, Kyle manteniendo las manos de Craig lejos de él y Craig buscando la forma intentar meterle mano, al pelinegro le divertía ese tipo de actitudes en su pareja aun después de una divertida noche, no iba a cambiar, para Kyle la escuela era la escuela. Rió un poco abrazando a este, dejando al agua lavar sus cuerpos, pensando en lo atraído que estaba por su pelirrojo.

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

Stan se había despertado con un enorme dolor de cabeza, diciéndose a sí mismo que no debería pensar tanto si quería vivir unos años más, tiro el despertador con fuerza haciéndolo callar y así evitar una jaqueca mayor a la que tenía. Ayer las cosas no le habían salido como él quería y a noche solo había logrado colocar unas cuantas ideas de su plan para "disculparse con su amigo".

"_Fase 1: Entrar al salón y saludarlo con mi carita de cachorrito a medio morir, Kyle nunca resistió mi carita suplicante. Si funciona el plan iría más fácil, sino pediría disculpas por su comportamiento._

_Fase 2: Fingir concentrarme en la clase de Algebra e intentar participar unas 2 veces. Así Kyle vería que me esfuerzo, Kyle siempre le alegra ver cuando uno se esfuerza_

_Fase 3: Al terminar la clase acercarme a él e ir a almorzar juntos._

_Fase 4: Ya almorzando volveré a pedirle ayuda y le pediré que me deje dormir en su casa como los viejos tiempos solo para demostrarle que no hay rencores._

_Fase 5: Lo que tenga que pasar "_

-Diablos… Espero que salga bien- Decidió comenzar a arreglarse antes de que Shelly lo parara a golpes, miró su aspecto y era algo deplorable, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tenía ese tamaño de ojeras por pensar tanto una noche? Se estaba descuidando mucho pero valdría la pena si su plan funcionaba.

Sin más se preparo para la escuela.

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

El salón comenzaba a llenarse poco a poco de los alumnos, Stan había llegando corriendo saludando a todo mundo y buscando a su judío con la vista pero su perfecto plan no contaba con "Craig", quien al perecer estaba alado de su amigo charlando "animadamente". Que molestó se sentía, era como sí su plan comenzaba a desmoronarse. Desesperó busco la mirada de Kyle, pero fue ignorado.

-Maldición- dijo para sí sentándose junto a Kenny en una de las esquinas del salón.

-No pregunto por ti y aun sigue molesto- soltó de pronto como si supiera lo que le iba a preguntar.

-Como si quisiera algo de él- mintió.

-Deshonesto- murmuro el rubio siguiendo ojeando las ofertas de trabajo.

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

Craig permanecía adormilado a las explicaciones de Kyle, le gustaba el chico pero odia tener que lidia con números tan temprano en el día.

-Craig- le llamo la atención.

-Por favor Kyle- pido el moreno –El profesor ya me tortura en un par de horas, así que deja a mi cerebro respirar-

-Pero Craig no quiero que repruebes- hizo un pequeño puchero que solo su pareja notó.

-Sino fuera porque estamos en la escuela te devoraría- le susurró al oído provocándole un fuerte rubor.

-Basta- le reprendió provocándole al otro una risa divertida.

Kyle volteó la miraba encontrándose con la de su amigo, pero lo ignoró. Seguía molesto, y un poco confundido por su sueño, imaginando que lo mejor sería estar unos momentos alejado de él.

-¿Kyle?- llamó Craig notando su distracción.

-Perdón- se excusó –Continuemos….-

-Piedad- suplicó tirando su cabeza en el pupitre.

En pocos segundos el profesor entró callando a todos y escribiendo en el pizarrón las páginas de los ejercicios que iban a hacer en silencio, nadie reprocho por miedo tan hombre frente a ellos y comenzaron a trabajar.

-Creí a ver pedido piedad- murmuró para sí intentando concentrarse.

Y así paso el tiempo.

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

-Almuerzo- celebro Cartman sentándose junto a sus amigos en la cafetería

-Gordo de mierda, ¿Dónde te cabe tanta comida?-dijo Kenny señalando la enorme hamburguesa con papas y nachos del castaño

-¡No me fastidies!- le alego –No es mi culpa de que tu familia sea tan pobre…-

Antes de que otro insulto saltara al aire Stan había llegado azotando su bandeja, dejando a los otros sorprendidos. Ninguno quería comentar algo por mera comodidad o porque sabían que al primer comentario ofensivo el chico se desquitaría.

-¡Nada va bien!- dijo al fin

-¿Qué cosa en tu vida ha ido bien?- Kenny le dio un ligero golpe en la pierna y con la mirada anunciándole que sus palabras estaban de más

-Quizá tengan razón- bajo la mirada

-Simplemente deja de ser tan terco y se mas sincero- intento animarlo Kenny

-O simplemente acaba con Craig, mátalo, hazlo chile con carne y que el judío se lo coma- y volvió a recibir otro puntapié -¡BASTA MCKORNICK… SINO QUIERES QUE MORIR LA PROXIMA VEZ EN MIS MANOS!-

-Basta…- sus amigos tenían algo de razón, su perfecto plan no había funcionado. Su mejor amigo no mostraba ni inicios de querer dirigirle la palabra… así que ya podía tirar su plan a la basura.

_**ºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº**_

Kyle y Craig se encontraban sentados en el patio debajo de la sombra de un árbol, ambos chicos tomando el almuerzo en silencio. Kyle saboreaba su ensalada mientras que el otro comía un sándwich con refresco.

-Dame un poco- exigió al pelirrojo desviando su tenedor hacia su boca

-Puedes decir por favor-

-No tengo ganas-

Kyle indignado tomo la mano de Craig que sostenía su comida, y de igual forma la mordió sin permiso dándole a su novio una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-Serás- Craig volvió hacer lo mismo pero esta vez besando suavemente la mano de su pareja provocándole un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas

-¡kyuu! ¡Qué amorosos andan!- decía Bebe que pasaba junto a un grupo de chicas

-¡Qué envía Kyle!- gritaba una de las chicas

-¡Siii que envidiiiiaaaa!- apoyo la otra

-¿Se les ofrece algo?- pregunto de mala gana el pelinegro sin soltar a su novio

-Sólo ando avisando que al final del semestre se organizara una fiesta en el lago- les guiño el ojo alejándose con las demás chicas- ¡No quiero que falten!-

-¿Fiesta?- Kyle movió su cabeza un poco

-¿Quieres ir?-

-Bueno… no se… quizá- balbuceaba

-Quizá sea divertido-

-Tienes razón-

Ambos se miraron regalándose una ligera sonrisa.

_**Continúa… **_

_Historia 100% original, no copiar, derechos reservados._  
><em><strong>By Darky_chan<strong>_

_**Aclaraciones finales: **_

[1] Como siempre abierta a opiniones

[2] Inicios de Bunny en el sig. Cap *Spoiler xD*

[3] Terminando de escribir a las 2:30 am…. xDD

[4] I 3 U!

_**Darky's channel...**_

(Inicia la transmisión con una música de ultratumba con un letrero enorme que dice "Darky´s cannel")

Se ve a Darky dormida en el sillon

Darky: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Butters: Darky despierta

Comienza a picarle con una varita hasta que Darky despierta

Darky: BOLAS DE ARROOOOOOOOZ MUTAAANTES COOOMEEE PESCADOOOS!

Butters: Emmm….

Darky: Lo siento…. En fin estoy muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy agradeciiiidaaaa por la buena aceptación de mi hiiistoriiia! Y SUS REVIEWS HAAAN SIDOOOO VITALES PARA QUE PUDIERAA CONTINUAR MI HISTORIA!

Butters: Gracias por seguir leyendo y esperar!

Darky: LOS AMOOOO! :,D

Butters: Hasta la próxima ¡!

Darky: Nyaaaa nyaa ny!

(Se corta la transmisión)


End file.
